


Play it again

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt sent from tumblr!<br/>"hmmmmmm how about a jeanere au where eren is secretly a pianist and practices in the school music room during lunches but pretends he hates classical music in front of his friends to fit in. jean is in band and had to get some music he left or something and hears eren play one day and just calls him out on it. in the end eren lets jean sit next to him and watch and all the fluff~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play it again

"You guys go ahead, I’ll see you in class." Mikasa nodded as Eren made his way down the hall, away from the cafeteria. As he turned he bumped directly into Jean, one of his least favorite people right now. He kept walking.  
  
"Excuse you, Jaeger!" he called after him. Eren just flipped his middle finger over his shoulder and kept moving.  
  
He had been using the music room during lunch for the past year, sneaking off to play where no one else would hear him. Mikasa knew, and he played for her at home on a little keyboard she bought him for his birthday one year. Since then he practiced on it constantly but it was never good enough, it wasn’t the real thing. So Eren convinced the music teacher to let him in during lunch three days a week. Everyone probably though he was being held in class for causing trouble or something anyway, so he never really had to explain where he was disappearing to. Also, the only people who cared enough to ask were Armin and Mikasa. Eren crackled his knuckles as he brought sheet music from his bag and sat on the bench.  
  
Jean sat down next to Armin, facing Mikasa. “What’s Eren’s deal? He ran straight into me on my way here and then ran off. He in trouble or something?”  
  
"No." she replied simply.  
  
Armin piped up, “He probably had some work to finish or something.” Jean didn’t quite buy it, but he also didn’t quite care. His neck was still stuff from having his violin propped up for so long in class, and running into fuck face Eren Jaeger hadn’t helped. Jean was glad Eren was off, wherever he was, so he couldn’t say something stupid about the black case taking up half the table, his violin resting in it. Eren was nothing if not an insensitive jerk. Jean had been playing since middle school when his parents forced him into it, but now he enjoyed it. It was relaxing, and the music wasn’t bad. Speaking of.. he realized the piece he needed to work on later was still on his stand in the band room.  
  
"I’ll see you guys later, I forgot something." Jean grabbed his case and made the long walk back down the empty hallway. As he neared the room he could hear the soft chime of the piano sounding through the door. He stood silently at the door, listening and caught the tune of Brahms’ lullaby. Only Jean had never heard it played so beautifully. They were close to the end of the piece anyway, so Jean pushed the door open. The last person he expected to see behind the keys was Eren.  
  
He jumped from the bench as soon as he heard the door close. “Jean? What are you doing here?” The anger was pretty clear in his voice, and Jean smirked.  
  
"Well, I was just coming to grab something but this is great. Eren Jaeger playing piano. Playing fucking lullabies on the piano. How long have you been keeping this secret?” He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood at the back of the piano, Eren still hovering over the bench in front of it.  
  
"Shut up. Just get your shit and leave already. Why do you care?" Eren glared at the keys under his fingers. This was why he kept it a secret, he knew everyone would give him hell for it. Just because Kirschtein was a band geek didn’t mean he needed to be. He just loved playing even if no one heard.  
  
Jean watched his face grow red as he avoided looking at him. He wished he didn’t feel bad for him. He wished, but he did feel bad for him. He huffed out an irritated sigh and circled around the piano.  
  
"It was perfect."  
  
Eren looked up at him then, scowling. “What are you talking about?”  
  
"Brahms’ lullaby. You were playing it perfectly. You are good." Eren’s face heated even more and he looked away again, slowly lowering himself onto the bench and muttering a thanks Jean barely caught.  
  
"Play it again." Jean sat at the edge of the bench, causing Eren to inch away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Play it again. I want to hear."  
  
So Eren played for him, and Jean sat silently beside him, smiling as his nervous fingers worked over the keys. No one but Mikasa had ever watching him play and it was strange. But Jean encouraged him when he made little mistakes. When he finished Jean asked if he could practice with him the next time he skipped lunch to play, and Eren thought he wouldn’t mind that at all.


End file.
